We're unstoppable
by livelovesvu
Summary: Elliot got a girl friend? Can Olivia break them up?
1. I know it's been rocky

A/N: New story I hope you like it! Reviews always make me smile, make my day?

We're unstoppable

"God El, what are you doing here" Olivia asked trying to fully open her eyes. She opened the door to her apartment and saw Elliot with a bag and a tear stained shirt.

"Uhh, can I stay here tonight?" he asked trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You mean this morning" she said looking at the clock, which read 3:47, "Yeah your always welcome, the couch is yours, do you need to talk or are you okay?" she asked sincerely.

"I just need sleep, I will see you in the morning, night Liv" he said and dropped his bag by the couch.

She walked back to her room and hopped in bed. She taught of all the reasons why he would just show up. She taught that Kathy had kicked Elliot out and she suddenly became very hopeful but the joy quickly faded when she realized that she shouldn't get her hopes up, because that usually ended badly. She fell asleep and dreamed of Elliot, just like had done every night since day one.

In the morning Olivia went out to the living room to wake Elliot up. She was surprised when she saw he already awake and making coffee.

"Hey El" she said softly making sure not to startle him.

"Good morning Liv, thanks for letting me crash here last night, oh well I mean this morning. Anyways I'm going to look for an apartment for today" he said calmly.

"Uh sure anytime" she said unsure of the situation, "I'm going to take a shower then we can go to work."

She got in the shower and wondered why Elliot was so calm about the situation. She skipped conditioner and blow dried her hair. She walked into her room with a towel wrapped around her and got dressed quickly.

"Ready to go?" she asked while he grabbed his bag.

"Actually I have something to do; I will be in around ten. Thanks again Liv" he said as he walked out the door.

"Okay bye" she said as he walked out the door, "I love you" she muttered under her breathe.

"Did you say something?"

"Uh no why would you say that?" she said nervously hoping he didn't hear.

He shook his head and continued on his way out. Olivia threw on her jacket on and headed out the door. She was the first one there besides Cragen, which was no surprise because he rarely left.

"Olivia can you come over here for a minute?" he called to her.

"Yeah hi Captain what's up?" she asked hoping the news wouldn't somehow relate to Elliot.

"As soon as Elliot gets here I need you two to tell me what the hell is going on around here, your last two cases were sloppy, sloppy work. I need you two to do better" he said sternly.

"Alright sorry, I will get started he should be here soon, he had an errand to run this morning" she said with relieve. She walked back to her desk and started re typing paperwork Elliot had messed up. He showed up two hours later with a big smile on his face which confused Olivia.

"What are you so happy about?" She said pissed off. She had been correcting his mistakes for two hours now.

"Oh nothing, what are you working on?" he asked while his smile faded.

"All the paper work you fucked up this week. What's going on with you?" she questioned back.

"Nothing I just have a lot on my mind I will take over and retype the work"

"Damn straight you will" she said dropping the stacks of work on his desk. He shook his head and started typing. After about a half an hour of silence between them he broke the tension.

" Sorry for what ever I did to piss you off" he said slightly mocking her.

"Did you find an apartment?" she asked uninterested in his joking.

"Uh yeah you could say that. Thanks for last night... umm I mean this morning" he said in a sympathetic tone.

"Where is your new place?" she asked shaking off her anger.

"It's actually kind of close to yours; it's just down the street"

"Oh wow, close. Maybe I could see it sometime?" she asked in hope he would invite her over.

"Yeah anytime I just have to talk to Brit… I mean uh yeah sure." he said trying to cover up his own words.

"Whoa what did you say?" she said hoping she was going crazy and didn't actually hear him say a woman's name.

"Nothing Liv, I'm just trying to do to many things right now, my words are getting mixed up, I need to work right now." He said in a sharp tone ending the conversation.

Olivia continued typing and praying she hadn't heard what she taught she heard. _Is this why_ _Elliot left home? For another woman?_ She taught to her self. _No that's crazy._ Or is it?

A/N Please review =]


	2. You can't just give up now

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter please continue reading! This takes place later that day.

Unstoppable

_You can't just give up now_

"Hey want to go out for a beer?" she asked after finally finishing all her paperwork.

"I have plans sorry Liv," he said looking up at her briefly. She slapped a fake smile on her face and waved goodbye. As she was walking out the door she noticed that Elliot was texting someone and she suddenly got very jealous. She was getting into her car she noticed Elliot was walking across the street to the bar, she taught about following him, but was to afraid he would see her. She went home watched a movie and tried not to think about him. She got called into work at about 8 to interview a victim. She got in her car and drove back to see that Elliot still wasn't there.

She opened the case file and reviewed it before she talked to the victim.

_Erika Wells age 23 _

_Raped in her apartment at 7:25 pm_

_Says her boyfriend raped her after beating her_

"Hi Erika, I'm Olivia Benson. Can you tell me what happened tonight?" she said as she looked at the scratches and bruises up and down the Vic's arm.

"My boyfriend came home after work and he was in a really bad mood, he asked why I hadn't made dinner and then yelled at me for not doing his laundry. I'm not his maid! I work too!" she said choking back tears. Just then there was a knock on the window.

"One minute" she said handing Erika a box of tissues. She opened the door to see Elliot drunk and Cragen pissed off.

"Olivia, Fin just picked up her boyfriend and is brining him in for interrogation, try to get as many details as fast as possible, we already had the rape kit sent to the lab, but we need to prove it wasn't consensual." Cragen said.

"God Elliot what is your problem? And is that lipstick on your neck?" she said now also pissed at Elliot.

He wiped his hand over his neck smearing the lipstick trying to hide the evidence. Olivia walked back into the interrogation room to interview the victim more.

"Sorry about that," she continued "so was this the first time he physically assaulted your?"

"No, it has been going on for about a month, I taught it was just because he was having a rough time a work but I cant take it any longer, he raped me! It hurt" she cried.

"I know this is difficult but I need you to tell me the exact details" she said passing a cup of water over to her.

"So after he came home and complained he told me I wasn't a good girlfriend and that he should just leave me and I said 'fine go' and he slapped me across the face, from there he forced me to go to the bedroom and then he punched me in the stomach when I tried to fight back. Then he raped me, and the entire time he kept saying ' your lucky you have a man like me' it was horrible" she said wiping away the last of the tears and becoming very angry. Olivia could tell she was a fighter.

"Thank you, you can go home or stay here whatever you want to do. Do you have family you could stay with?"

Erika nodded

"Okay I will arrange for an officer to drive you home, thank you for your help" she said as she waved for an officer to take her home.

Olivia watched as she walked down the hall way and taught about how extremely sorry she felt for her.

"She was lying" Elliot said as his words slurred.

"Shut the fuck up Elliot. How drunk are you anyways?" she asked.

"I'm not drunk" he fought back.

Olivia sat at her desk to type up the case with all the new information an hour later Fin came out of interrogation with a full confession. Cragen called Cabot and asked if there was a plea to be set up to save court time. He pled guilty and got sentenced to ten years in jail.

"Good work everyone, a rape case closed in under three hours, you can all have tomorrow off" Cragen said joyfully.

"Bye Olivia" Elliot said, he was finally sober.

She looked back at him and walked away.

As she walked to her car in the parking garage she heard foot steps following her, she put her hang on her gun and turned around.

"God, Elliot. Are you trying to get shot?" she said still angry with him.

"Want to tell me why you're being such a bitch?"

"Want to tell me why your such a man whore?" she argued back.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That's why Kathy kicked your ass out, isn't it? I know you have a girl friend" she said

"I don't see how that's your business. Anyways who I date has nothing to do with you." He said.

"None of my business. Your right, were just partners. It's not like were friends or anything" she said pretending like she wasn't hurt.

"Why do you always do this? You always start fights. What is your issue?" he said seeing that she had a tear

"I needed to know that there was something to hold onto, something to fight for. When I'm wrong about someone, I'm really wrong." She said wiping a tear away.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing. We're just partners. Nice to know. Bye Elliot, see you tomorrow." She got in her car and drove home trying not to cry the entire time there. She had lost it this time.

She was done hiding her feelings; she couldn't do it any longer.

A/N: So for the next chapter I can either introduce Olivia and Elliot's skank or I can have Olivia move to a different area and have a cross over with Grey's Anatomy. Please review and tell me what you think =]


	3. Only one call away, so call me anytime

Unstoppable

_Only one call away, so call me anytime_.

When Olivia got home she started going through all her draws and purses looking for a business card a man gave to her. She wasn't going to sit at home while Elliot was off with his girl friend. She threw papers all over tearing apartment looking for the little slip of paper. She was about to give up when she sat on the couch and say it lying on the coffee table. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. He was a narcotics cop in Manhattan and they had met at a police conference.

"Hi Dave, its Olivia Benson, we met at a police conference and you gave me your number" she said and instantly felt a tad bit embarrassed.

"Oh hi Olivia, of course I remember you." This made her smile

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight, maybe dinner or a movie?" she asked

"Sure I get off at 7 so can I pick you up at 730?" he said nicely

"Yeah sure" she gave him her address and said thanks, she was about to hang up when he stopped her.

"Wait, one of my friends from collage just opened a restaurant with a dance floor not to far from your house, would you like to go there?" he suggested kindly.

"Yeah sure! That sounds great, see you then" they both hung up and Olivia ran to her bedroom with excitement and started digging through her closet to see what dress she would wear.

She found a short black dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage and black stilettos. She curled her hair and put on eye shadow that made her chocolate brown eyes sparkle. It was five minutes before he was supposed to show up that she realized her apartment looked like someone had had a party and trashed the place, and she realized that he might want to come back to the apartment after the date. She freaked out and started running around throwing random things in drawers and cabinets. When he knocked on the door she straightened her dress took a deep breathe and opened the door.

"Wow Olivia you look amazing!" he said unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Thank you. You look good to Dave." She stepped out of her apartment, locked the door and then walked down the hallway with there arms interlocked.

When they got to the parking garage Olivia looked around for his car expecting it to be something cheap because she knew what a cop's salary looked like. She was surprised when he opened the door for her and the car was a shiny black Ferrari.

"_This_ is your car?" she asked in amazement.

"Yeah is there something wrong with it?" he joked.

"It's so cool!" she said feeling like a four year old who had just seen a new doll. He laughed a little and then started driving. When they got there he opened the door for Olivia and gave the keys to the valet service. They walked in and were greeted by the owner.

"So this is the beautiful woman you told me about?" the owner said. Dave blushed and tried to hide it from Olivia.

"Hello Ryan, and yes this is Olivia" they shook hands and said hello. Ryan showed them to an elegant table with a white table cloth and a red rose in the middle.

"This place is beautiful" Olivia stated.

"I'm glad you like it." He said as he smiled. They both ordered Lobster and wine.

"You work in SVU, right?"

"Yeah, it's a rough unit" she said thinking about the case from earlier that day.

"Wow. You deal with a lot of serious things. I was thinking about transferring into SVU after this year, I'm getting tired of narcotics." He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh that would be nice. Change is good." She said smiling back.

When there food came they ate and continued with the small talk. Olivia realized she hadn't been this happy in a while.

"Hey is that your partner?" he asked while pointing to the other side of the room. She flipped her head around and saw Elliot with his girlfriend.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Her smile faded.

"Fighting?" he asked.

"You could say that. We just don't get along that well, I was actually considering a move" she said looking at Dave resisting the urge to look at Elliot.

"Really? To where?"

"Either Seattle Washington or Los Angeles California" she said.

"Well I hope you don't move. I really like you." He said grabbing her hand. Just then Elliot noticed Olivia was there and he saw they were holding hands. Olivia and Dave finished eating and went to the dance floor she rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his hand on her butt. They danced for two songs and then Elliot and his girlfriend went out onto the dance floor.

"Would you like to um, check out my apartment?" Olivia asked hoping he would get the hint.

"I would love to see your apartment" he smiled they held hands and walked off the dance floor, the entire time Elliot was watching.

When they got in the car she felt her phone vibrate and she saw she had a message from Elliot. She flipped her phone open and read the message………

A/N: Any suggestions as to what the message should say? Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing!


End file.
